Madara One Shot
by HidanLoverForever
Summary: When Madara finds a girl following him, how will he react? Will he kill her, or will he find other things for her to do for him? (I KNOW MADARA ISN'T TOBI BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WHEN I MADE THIS BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT)


Character Info-

Name- Laura

Age- 23 ½ (very picky on half part)

Appearance- Long(ish) black hair with purple streaks, pale skin, big dark purple eyes, appearing almost black

Personality- Shy at first, considered anti-social, but once attached to someone, will become crazy and fun. Very nice, unless you piss her off. Quick-tempered. Impatient.

Laura walked through the forest, tossing a kunai in the air and catching it again, over and over. It was night, almost pitch black, and she was about to set up camp for the night. Ever since she had abandoned her village, every day was _so _boring. The only exciting part seemed to be whenever ANBU would start chasing her. She got such a thrill out of that!

She froze as she heard a male talking nearby; "Tobi, shut the fuck up already, un!"

"But Sempai, Tobi's so tiiiiired!" another male yelled, his voice childish.

Laura panicked, and jumped high into a branch, peeking down below as two men approached, both wearing cloaks she recognized as Akatsuki cloaks. She grinned. Laura always admired the Akatsuki; how they could get away with anything and nothing could stand in their way. How they have nobody and nothing to stop them.

The two members, whom she recognized from her townsfolk's mumblings and rumors were Deidara and Tobi; The blonde terrorist and the childish yet deadly nutjob.

As they passed by, she silently jumped down, and started following them. She didn't know what she was going to do; she just wanted to check out the infamous _Akatsuki _for herself.

After a few miles, she was surprised she had been undetected. The entire time Tobi was annoying Deidara by his constant chatter, talking about random crap. They reached the base, and Deidara made some hand movements. When the rock moved, and they went in, Laura managed to slip in silently right before it closed.

They walked through a few hallways, and she had to remember which direction they turned every time. Her palms were sweaty, and she was skittish, not wanting to be caught. She didn't even know why she went this far; she just did. Now she knew there was no going back until another member either left or came back, and if she was caught, she was surely dead!

They walked into a room, shutting the door behind them, and she silently ran up, pressing her ear against the door.

"Leader, un, we completed the mission; here are the scrolls you wanted." Deidara said, and she heard shuffling of paper.

"Good. Did everything go alright?" Said an unfamiliar voice, and since Deidara had called him Leader, he must have been Pein.

"Yes, Deidara and Tobi were good boys!" Tobi yelled, and Laura couldn't stop a smile from coming onto her face. He acted sorta cute, in a childish sort of way.

"Ah, yes, then why did a girl follow you?" Pein said, and Laura froze. The door opened, and she fell in.

Laura looked up to see the three staring at her; Deidara in anger and confusion, Pein unemotionally, and she could see Tobi's eye peeking through his mask in confusion.

"Uhm….Hi?" Laura said, with a small, yet nervous smile. Pein shook his head, grabbing her from the back of her black shirt as he lifted her up, carelessly tossing her further into the room as he slammed the door shut. She hit the floor with a _thud_, knocking the breath from her. Her mouth floundered open and closed like a fish as she took in a huge gasp of air.

"Deidara, you may leave now." Pein said, and Deidara nodded, leaving without a word.

Tobi sighed, shaking his head as he looked down at her. "How the hell did you follow us without detection? Hell, through the entire base without detection!?" Laura looked up at him in shock at how different his voice had become.

"Y-Y-Your voice—"

"Yes, shut up about my voice; just tell me, _how did you go undetected?"_ He snapped, cutting off Laura.

She paled considerably. "I-I didn't do anything special, I was just quiet…" she said in a quiet voice.

He growled. How the hell would just being quiet escape his attention!? He reached down, picking her up by her hair, and she let out a pained yelp. "You're lying. Why would you just waltz into an S-Ranked killer's base?"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She gasped out, clutching at his hand, trying to make him let go of her hair. "I-I don't know how you didn't detect me, I didn't do anything s-special, and I came in because I wanted t-to see how things went on in here!"

He frowned in confusion. _How things went on in here? _"You walked into a base filled with killers because you were _curious?" _He hissed out.

She whimpered slightly, tears stinging her eyes, and he threw her down. Pein stayed silent as Tobi paced. He didn't know whether to kill her, or whether to keep her here. He sighed, shaking his head. He looked up at Pein. "I'll keep her in my room. I have to think about what to do with her." Tobi looked down at her, kicking her side, and Laura yelped in pain. "Get up!"

Laura struggled to her shaking legs slowly, but kept her eyes to the floor. He roughly grabbed her shoulder, leaning forward and whispered, "You speak a word or make any indication about the true me, and I will personally make your life a living hell before slowly and painfully killing you."

She tensed, nodding quickly, and he pulled away, and walked to the door, indicating her to follow, which she did. He lead her through many halls, which she didn't even bother paying attention to, before coming upon a room with 'Tobi' messily written on the door, and opened it, shoving her inside. She stumbled, but didn't fall, and stood in the middle of the room, unsure what to do.

She heard Tobi yawn. "You just gonna stand there?" He asked, raising a brow under his mask, but of course she didn't see. When she stayed silent, he shrugged, taking off his shirt, and she blushed when she saw his sexy muscles. A wave of panic went through her as he reached for his pants, though.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, her eyes wide.

He rose a brow, and replied slowly, as if she were challenged. "Getting ready for sleep?"

A relieved breath escaped her, and he rolled his eyes. He took off his pants, revealing black boxers, a small line of dark hair exposed, and she blushed as she looked away. He chuckled lightly at her uneasiness, and got into bed.

Awkwardly, she slowly lowered herself to the floor, laying down. She glanced at the clock; midnight. Great. How was she already this tired?

After tossing and turning for at least an hour, she finally found blessed sleep.

Until she woke up at 4am in Tobi's bed, in his arms. Laura blushed, and tried getting up, but his arms tightened around her.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He playfully growled.

_Does this guy have a split personality disorder or something?_ She wondered, blushing more as he pulled her closer to him, and took one hand, and started playing with her hair a bit. "Uhm..T-Tobi…What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're awfully cute, did you know that?" He asked, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. She noticed she was only wearing a black, small tank top and shorts. Her blush intensified, but then she noticed he still had his mask on.

"Why do you wear a mask?" She whispered softly, curiosity getting the better if her, as she ignored his question.

He paused for a moment; the hand playing with her hair froze. He sighed a bit. Suddenly, he lifted his mask up slightly. "What are you—" Laura's eyes widened in surprise as his lips slammed into hers, cutting her off, but slowly closed as she kissed him back.

Her common sense screamed against it. _What are you doing!? A few hours ago he was wondering whether to kill you, fucking __**threatened **__you, and you're kissing him!?_

She knew she should have listened to her common sense, but found herself unable to as she kissed him. He licked her lip for permission to enter, and her lips parted, his tongue not skipping a beat and diving in, exploring every inch of her mouth. She pressed herself against him, and he gave up his control as he pinned her to the bed, still kissing her, his knee grinding in between her legs, her arousal growing with each grind. By now his mask was completely off, and had been for a few minutes, but she was too lost in passion to bother looking at who he really was.

_**Warning- Rated R**_

His lips left hers as he descended to her neck, easily finding her sweet spot. He licked, kissed, sucked, even bit on her spot, and she moaned quietly, her back arching a bit. He smirked against her skin, quickly removing her shirt, revealing a black bra, which he reached behind her back and expertly removed. His mouth went to her breast, and she sucked in a sharp breath as her back arched slightly as he teased her nipple.

_Two can play at this game. _ She thought, as she reached down, inside his boxers at his hard member, and he hissed as she wrapped her fingers around it. Laura smirked and pumped him, and his head went back, away from her breast as a moan escaped him, and she continued pumping faster.

He growled lightly as he noticed he had lost control, and grabbed her wrist, removing her hand from him as he went down, tearing away her shorts and black panties, and she blushed, moaning as he took a long lick. He smirked slightly as he stuck his tongue inside her, thrusting it, and her back arched, another moan shamelessly escaping her. With his hand, he tweaked and teased her breasts, and her hands fisted in his hair. He removed his tongue, biting a bit on her clit, and she cried out in ecstasy as she came, and he lapped up every drop.

She trembled a bit, but quickly collected herself as he pulled up, and with one swift flip, she had him on his back, her on top as she grinned at him.

"My turn." Laura said, smirking a bit, and she could have sworn she saw a blush on his face as she lowered herself, pulling down his boxers, revealing his member, dripping with pre-cum. He hissed sharply as she licked him, and took him into her mouth, all the way to the back of her throat, then back up to its head. Countless moans escaped his mouth as she continued, until his member was throbbing, close to coming, and she got back up.

With a growl, he flipped her, getting on top of her quickly, and didn't hesitate to ram himself into her. She cried out, her back arching, as he repeatedly rammed himself into her core, and soon her hips went up to meet his, and they went in perfect symphony.

Soon, too soon, they both came, and he was glad his room was soundproof, or else all the members would have heard them loud and clear.

He collapsed next to her, pulling her into his chest.

"Madara." He said, and she looked up at him in confusion. "My name is Madara."

A moment passed. "I like it. It suits you more than Tobi does." He grinned, pulling her closer to him. "So, I take it I can stay?"

He paused, thinking. "Yea. You can stay."

End


End file.
